Code Geass: The Lost Demons
by RaiZero
Summary: After the fall of Japan, Lucian vi Britannia must lead the remnants of his brother's organization against Britannia as he continues the fight by looking for allies all across the globe to increase their strength and influence. They begin by attacking Area 22 with a man named OZ, who is a childhood friend. Will Lucian be able to fight Britannia with his past repeatedly showing up?


**Hello Everyone! Welcome back to the Twin Demons series as I continue with the story of Lelouch and Lucian vi Britannia and their fight against the Holy Britannian Empire. Now rather than moving onto the story known as ****_Code Geass: The Twin Demons R2_****, I have decided to create a sequel to ****_The Twin Demons_**** and base it off of the side stories, ****_Akito the Exiled_**** and ****_Oz the Reflection_****. That way, not only can my character be fleshed out a little more, but the story will make even more sense by the time I reach ****_R2_****. So fair warning, know that this is set in the one year time skip and not during the ****_R2_**** timeline. That's for next time.**

* * *

**September 24th, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Recovery Point, Kawasaki, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11**

"So we're all that's left huh?" asked a voice that was not surprised by the amount of Black Knights that had both survived the battle and evaded capture. Sitting in a warehouse near the Tokyo Bay, were the remnants of the fallen Black Knights. Among them, was a member of the Four Holy Swords, Kosetsu Urabe, a tall man with spiky indigo hair and brown eyes. He stood against the leg of his _Gekka_ which had survived the battle with barely any damage.

Next to his knightmare was the _Guren _ with it's red haired pilot, Kallen, sitting at it's foot with her head facing downward like a child who had been punished. In addition to Kallen was R.R. who had arrived with the _Gekka Radiation Type__,_ successor to the _Gekka Pre-Production Type_, which was destroyed during the Battle at Myoken.

And finally, the most prominent figure in the group was wearing a Britannian soldier's uniform and was carrying an assault rifle over his shoulder. His long black hair covered his right eye while his left violet eye scanned the room. He was leaning against the leg of the _Sutherland_ he had managed to steal from the air fortress, the _Avalon_, only hours before.

Now it was just them. These four as well as a small amount of Black Knight foot soldiers which they concluded was around 50 or so.

However far earlier, there were more of them. Up to 20 Black Knight members and Diethard Reid, Kaguya Sumeragi, Rackshata Chawla, and finally there was a Japanese ninja named Sayoko Shinozaki. They however, all left in the Black Knight submarine in order to evade capture and they were headed for the Chinese Federation. Now the black haired leader would have to find a way to get everyone to the Chinese Federation or out of Britannia's eye.

"It seems we're in a very tight spot. We have no way of escaping by sea _and_ our leader has been captured by Suzaku Kururugi. I am sorry to say this, but it seems that we have no way of surviving at this rate." he stated obviously causing Urabe to speak up.

"Can't you do something? From what I hear, you should be able to perform miracles similar to Zero. You can at least get us out of here can't you?" asked the former JLF member.

"I'm afraid not. We can't get in contact with Diethard and Schneizel's Britannian forces are rapidly getting near us. How do you expect us to escape?" Lucian asked sternly as he glared at Urabe.

He stayed silent as did everyone else within the warehouse. However, that all changed when the sound of a door opening and closing filled the building. Everyone quickly averted their attention to the source and saw that Zero's right hand woman, C.C., had entered with the clothes of a Britannian soldier.

"What happened to your other outfit?" asked Lucian as he informally greeted the immortal witch.

"It blew up. Where can I find Zero?" C.C. asked, looking around at everyone and quickly becoming aware that he was captured. "I see. Well we don't have much of a choice then. We need to rescue him." C.C. said nonchalantly.

"We need to, but we can't right now. We don't have the men, the resources, nor a means of attack. Rescuing the masked hero is nothing, but a fantasy right now." Lucian claimed, only making everyone's morale lower even further.

"And you think standing around here will get us any closer to that goal?" asked C.C. as she stared deep into Lucian's eye.

"Of course not. I do have a plan as to how we can rescue your beloved leader. But before that can happen, we need to get out of here. Do you know how to contact the submarine?" Lucian asked C.C., hoping for her affirmation.

"Yes. I can get their radio frequency and get them to return." C.C. said as she began walking over to a nearby table that had a radio sitting on it.

"While you do that, we'll need to hurry up and prepare our machines. If the submarine comes to get us and the Britannians arrive at the same time, we'll need to protect them until everyone is evacuated. So, we should get moving. Urabe, Kallen, R.R., and I will all defend the area if need be. Everyone else will board the ship. Prepare yourselves." Lucian said as he began to walk over toward the _Sutherland_ he piloted.

All the soldiers began moving as they began to pick up any and all gear, equipment, and weaponry. Meanwhile some of them started to open the doors to allow the knightmares to exit.

Each machine got into a line in order to defend the warehouse should the _Avalon_ or any other Britannian forces come toward them. And luckily, everything was going by smoothly. The soldiers were in the submarine as were the _Guren, Gekka, and Gekka Radiation Type_. All that was left was Lucian and his _Sutherland_, but that was when _he_ arrived.

The _Lancelot Club_ had flown out toward the south to find any Black Knight remnants and it had found the submarine trying to make it's escape. And the only remaining knightmare that had yet to enter was a _Sutherland_, which not so surprisingly, was the same one that escaped from the _Avalon_ hours earlier. And so the _Lancelot Club_ flew down and began a battle with it's pilot._  
_

"Dammit! The _Lancelot_? But it's color is different. Could it be? Rai!" Lucian yelled out over a public channel. And surely enough he responded.

"Lucian! Today is the day that you die!" Rai yelled out as he brought out his MVS blade and began to slice at the _Sutherland_. However, Lucian was able to counter by using his machine's stun tonfas, which weren't as strong as the powerful blade, but were enough to stop it in it's track.

"We'll see about that!" Lucian answered as he pushed the blade away and brought out the knightmare's rifle as he began firing shots at the white and blue knightmare.

The _Club_ blocked the bullets with it's Blaze Luminous shields and it countered by firing off a shot with it's VARIS rifle. The blast missed it's intended target, but it still made impact on the _Sutherland_ by destroying most of it's left side, causing the machine to bellow smoke as well as start to fall from the sky. With no option left, Lucian was forced to eject from the machine. His cockpit blasted away from the _Sutherland_ unit only seconds before it exploded.

His cockpit flew toward the submarine's open cargo bay which began closing the moment it made impact inside of the sub. With the top of the cargo bay closed, the submarine began diving into the bay to make their final escape away from their captured homeland and toward the safe zone.

Inside of the _Lancelot Club_, Rai looked at the fleeing vessel and could only smirk to himself. "You may leave now, but I guarantee you that we will meet again."

* * *

**September 24th, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Safe Zone, Haldia City, Militarized Zone of India, Chinese Federation**

The remaining members of the Black Knights had gathered at the established Safe Zone in Haldia City. This zone was ensured by Rackshata Chawla and the Militarized Zone of India for the Black Knights and this was kept in wraps so the main government of the Chinese Federation could never find out.

Currently, the Black Knights were all in a building provided by the Indian government that was disguised as an abandoned warehouse when in reality it had many necessary accommodations for the Black Knights, such as rooms, kitchen, bathrooms, and the like in order for the Black Knights to live properly while they did some work for India.

And right now the core members that avoided death and arrest were beginning a meeting to determine the future of the Black Knights.

"So I've received the final word from the representative of the Indian government. It seems in order for us to continue to be housed here, we need to do some work for them alongside this group called Peace Mark. It seems that they want us to interfere with Britannia and their expanding territory. Otherwise, we'll be turned over to the main Chinese government. And knowing how power hungry and greedy the High Eunuchs are, we'll more than likely become bargaining tools." Lucian explained as he sat down at the head of the meeting table.

"And if that should happen, we'll be turned over to Britannia in exchange for resources or territory." said Kaguya Sumeragi, one of the last three remaining members of the Six Houses of Kyoto, another being Suzaku Kururugi who wasn't in the least fazed by their deaths at the hand of his comrade, Rai Sumeragi, the last survivor.

"Exactly. So we have no choice, but to comply with their request. However, we can't send all of our Black Knights out on these missions for them. We need to begin preparations for a mission to rescue our leader, Zero. So in order to do that, some of us will be forced to remain behind. I suggest that myself, Sayoko, Kaguya, and C.C. stay here to prepare the rescue operation." said Diethard Reid, former member of an Area 11 newstation who's been obsessed with covering Zero's rise to power and his war against Britannia.

"Very well then. I'll leave Zero's rescue to all of you. As for combat missions, Kallen, R.R., Urabe, and myself will head into battle. Just know that the day the rescue mission is ready to be executed, we will refocus _everyone_ on the rescue and we will head out to find Zero. understood?" asked Lucian. Everyone currently present at the table nodded their heads. All, except for the red haired girl.

"I'd much rather assist in locating Zero. After all, I was his bodyguard, so it'd be much quicker to find him if I-" Kallen began, before being cut off by Lucian.

"If you were his bodyguard, you would've joined the battle earlier and we wouldn't be in this mess. Now I don't care how long it takes to find him, hell I'll wait an eternity if need be. So until then, you'll be helping us in fighting against Britannia and not only ensuring that these people here can find Zero without fear of the High Eunuchs, but also so we can recruit some more people to our cause. After all, Peace Mark is the"after effect" of the Black Knights. I'm sure we can find some people who are willing to join the original knights of justice. With that I call this meeting to a close." Lucian finished as he stood up and began exiting the meeting room.

As everybody began exiting to do their own business, Kallen couldn't help, but follow Lucian to give him a piece of her mind. As soon as she had him alone in front of his room, she began calling him out.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You aren't Zero, so you shouldn't be making executive decisions like that! If Zero were here-" Kallen began, only to be cut off once more.

"If Zero were here, I'd let him do his job. However he is not here. And so I am doing what he'd ask of me. Take his place until his return." Lucian answered as he entered his room, leaving the door open as he knew full well she wasn't finished talking. Kallen followed him inside and she slammed it shut and she began arguing against his statement.

"How would you know? You're an outside who brought in a traitor that helped take Japan away from us!" Kallen yelled out.

Lucian walked over to where a basket lay on the ground and he began taking off the pilot's uniform he was still wearing, revealing a black shirt and tight black shorts underneath. "How would I know? Because Zero...because Lelouch is my brother." Lucian admitted, shocking Kallen to her core. She knew they looked alike, but she never deduced that they were related, especially since Lelouch only said that Nunnally was his only remaining family. Maybe Lucian was someone he detested? Or maybe he was a long lost sibling?

"Do you want to here the full story, Kallen? Do you want to know the truth behind Lelouch and myself?" Lucian asked as he walked back toward Kallen, staring at her in the eyes with the intent to hold nothing back and share every bit of history about Lelouch Lamperouge and his long lost brother.

"Yes. I do." Kallen replied, hoping that some questions she had about Lelouch would finally be answered. Why was he Zero? Why was he fighting against Britannia? How did he perform his miracles?

"Let me start off by telling you that the man Lelouch Lamperouge is nothing, but a mask. A phony. The actual person of Lelouch Lamperouge doesn't exist. In fact, Lamperouge isn't even his real last name." Lucian started, causing Kallen to gain a confused expression.

"Lelouch's real name and title is this: Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and Seventeenth in Line for the Throne, Lelouch vi Britannia. He is the son of Charles zi Britannia, the Britannian Emperor, and Marianne vi Britannia, the deceased Empress." Lucian admitted, causing Kallen's former confused face to turn into one of complete and utter disbelief.

"Yes, Lelouch is the son of the Britannian Emperor. And I am his twin brother who was cast out due to idiotic beliefs in things like luck. Anyway, you must be wondering as to why Lelouch, Prince of Britannia, became Zero in the first place. Well it's a long story, but let me cut it short so you can understand." Lucian said as he prepared to give the short and sweet version of a long and painful experience.

"Lelouch's mother, Marianne vi Britannia was killed by terrorists seven years ago. In the process of her assassination, Nunnally vi Britannia was gravely wounded and paralyzed from the waist down and the trauma caused her to go blind. As a result, Lelouch confronted the Emperor, only to be sent to the nation of Japan as a political prisoner alongside Nunnally to be under the care of Prime Minister Kururugi. It was there that Lelouch would meet Suzaku and become his friend. And in addition to this, his father declared war on Japan one month later on August 10th. He did not care for his children's lives and both Lelouch and Nunnally were declared dead after the war. And because of that, Lelouch and Nunnally went to the Ashford family to be given a home and an education under the name of Lamperouge. And many years later, while on a gambling spree, Lelouch would end up in the middle of the Shinjuku Ghetto and he'd be forced to use his ingenious strategic skills in order to defeat and kill Clovis la Britannia and begin his journey to becoming Zero and forming the Black Knights." Lucian finished, hoping every bit of information he said had been processed and understood by Kallen.

He confirmed this by her amazed stare. "So now do you get the picture? Now do you understand a little bit more about Lelouch Lamperouge and the reason he became Zero?" Lucian asked, wanting her affirmation.

Kallen nodded. However, Lucian knew for a fact that she would have to take her own time to accept it as a reality. And Lucian understood why, due to the fact that such a shock could very well take some time to getting used to. As such, Lucian no longer wanted to press the matter and instead he decided to ask Kallen one thing.

"Kallen. I don't mind that you're in my room while I'm in my underwear, but I do have to take a shower. Unless you'd care to join." Lucian teased. Kallen's face immediately turned red as she stammered, "N-No!" before storming out of the room in a burst of embarrassment. Lucian couldn't help, but think that there was a good reason as to why Lelouch kept Kallen as his closest companion, not counting C.C., and he felt a slight tint of jealousy. But that didn't matter, because if R.R. were to find out about this, he'd be in a whole heap of trouble.

* * *

**September 30th, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Port P********é**trolier, **Béjaïa,** Area 22 (Algeria)  


"I can't believe our first mission is in the worst desert on the face of the Earth." said Urabe in a disappointed voice as he drank from his nearly empty water bottle. He was standing against one of the three large cargo trucks that they were using to transport the six knightmares in their possession. However, Urabe and the Black Knights were working alongside a small group which was continuously hired by the now international terrorist organization, Peace Mark, which was hell bent on fighting against the Holy Britannian Empire and their expanding influence in the world.

And this group consisted of a total of four people. However only three were currently present. A large Indian man called Ganabati who serves as engineer or the group. Another man called Ze Dien who pilots a custom white and blue colored _Glasgow_, which supposedly used to belong to his friend. And this friend was an orange haired man who called himself Orpheus Zevon, otherwise going by the nickname of Oz on occasion. He pilots a knightmare as well, but the machine itself shocked the Black Knights when they first cast their eyes upon it, especially Kallen Kouzuki.

This knightmare was a white and blue version of the _Guren _, minus the headpiece as well as the Radiant Wave Surger. but looking at the machine, it was custom built with it's own special weapons and according to what they were told by Rackshata Chawla, this machine was able to fight on par with the _Lancelot_ and the _Guren_ if it had the proper pilot. And that it did. The _Type-01/C Byakuen_ was built as a derivative of the original _Guren Mk.I_ and it was continuously upgraded and redesigned until it matched the specs of the _Guren _.

And that in itself was impressive, but it slightly made Kallen a little angry as she now knew that her machine wasn't so special at all. Because according to Rackshata's words, the _Guren _ and the _Byakuen_ are just two derivatives of the _Guren Mk.I_ with many more possibilities in store for the future. But that was just one part of their arsenal. Among the six knightmares in their hold also included the _Guren _, the _Gekka_, _the Gekka Radiation Type_, and finally a black colored _Guren Mk.I_ which was provided by Peace Mark at Lucian's request. And with a group of six knightmares in hand, they were now capable of beginning their first mission.

And currently, Lucian was speaking with Orpheus, who was an old friend of his, from the Geass Order. He had personal questions to ask him, but those would have to wait until much later. Right now, he had to go over the current mission objectives.

"So let's go over this one more time. We'll be going down the Boulevard Frères Amrani freeway toward the Béjaïa Docks where we will attack the stationed Britannian Navy. Once we destroy the naval port that's set up there, we'll fight our way toward the Soummam Abane Ramdane Airport, where we will rendezvous with our ride out of here. Sound good?" asked Lucian as he stared at his old friend and former squad mate.

"Perfect. However at the request of our contact, Miss X, we need to make the attack look like the act of terrorists and not anybody specific. You know, this may sound a little nostalgic, but this is kind of like the old days. When we'd plan out battle strategies." Orpheus replied in a not so cheery tone. Because both men knew that those battle strategies were used to kill people like themselves. Test subjects who were forced to battle to survive. It was disgusting and terrible, but it happened and the end result was here and now. Their path to revenge. And it would start with this attack on Area 22.

"Alright, we're beginning the operation in five minutes! Everyone get in position! We'll be headed toward the Béjaïa Docks via the Boulevard Frères Amrani freeway. Once we blow the storage houses and their supplies for the planned invasion of Spain, we'll head south toward the Soummam Abane Ramdane Airport, where we'll board a plane out of here and back to India." Lucian said as he boarded the truck at the end of the line. Urabe followed him into the third truck while Orpheus and Ze Dien entered the lead truck, leaving Kallen and R.R. in the middle truck.

And while they waited for the operation to start in the center truck, Kallen couldn't help, but ask R.R. the following question. "Does Lucian have some sort of past with that guy?"

R.R. looked at Kallen with a smile and she replied, "I guess you picked up on it. They grew up together, just like Lucian did with Rai. But they got separated months ago when we began our journey to Japan."

"But he isn't as bad as, that guy is, right?" Kallen asked, wanting to know more about this person's personality. Despite her trusting Lucian and his plans, she couldn't help, but feel skeptical towards this man. And she couldn't help, but feel that something was going to go wrong.

"Operation start! Let's get moving." Lucian said over the radio that transmitted between their three cargo trucks. The large vehicles began moving out of the port they were stationed at and they entered the freeway and they began driving south. As they moved along the road, Lucian thought to himself about his past time with Orpheus, Rai, R.R., and the others. His squadron which consisted of up to ten people in total, all being Geass users.

And now that he confirmed that Orpheus was out of the Order, he knew that at least seven remained at wherever the Geass Order may be. And as soon as he found out that precious information, Lucian wouldn't hesitate in trying to find his comrades and save them from death and experimentation.

But that wasn't his current goal. Right now, Lucian would have to lead his current group into battle and they would have to fight against the Britannians and destroy the weapons and supplies located at the Béjaïa Docks.

"We're almost there. Prepare to launch. All knightmares will exit the trucks and go out into the fight. Ze and Urabe will protect our rear. Kallen and R.R. will take out anyone that comes towards us from the front. Orpheus and I will destroy the target. Make sure you destroy anything and everything that confirms our presence. We can't have any proof of our being here." Lucian stated as he turned on his knightmare.

"Roger. And by the way, who's flying our escape plane?" Urabe asked, since he was never told who their getaway pilot was.

"Oh you don't want to know." Lucian replied as he smirked at the thought of their pilot. He was a friend that Lucian made on the way to Area 11 from Britannia. He had much experience in flying since he was a former fighter pilot and because of that, he used jet fighter techniques with large cargo planes as well as smaller personal aircraft. That earned him the name, Flying Daredevil. But Lucian preferred the name, psycho maniac.

"Why? Is he a terrible pilot?" asked Urabe out of curiosity as he began to feel nervousness.

"No. It's just that you won't like the way he flies." Lucian answered as he waited for the operation to start. As they waited for the trucks to arrive at their destination, Lucian began to recall the day he and Rai met Orpheus as well as the rest of his squadron. It was years ago. And it was the beginning of his long journey that included numerous murders.

* * *

**January 1st, 2011 a.t.b.**

**Lake Superior, Area 1, Holy Britannian Empire**

All of the children test subjects who were given Geass had been training over the past four months to hone and perfect their abilities. And right now, this batch of 100 subjects was going to be split up into a series of groups and they would begin a tournament. A tournament of survival. Out of 100 children, 10 groups would be made and these 10 would battle until only five remained. And from then on these five would join another five from another sector in the next tournament which was scheduled to be set in 2013 a.t.b.

And right now Lucian was being rounded up by R.R. who was accompanied by Rai and another boy with orange hair and eyes. He had a small mole on the edge of his left eye and his appearance was one of anxiety. Lucian looked at Rai with a smile as he was happy that his closest companion was in his group, but the fact that others were there too, made him edgy. But he tried his best to ignore it and try and make another ally.

"Hi. I'm Lucian." he introduced himself to the orange haired boy. He looked at Lucian and did the same, saying, "I'm Orpheus. Nice to meet you." And with that they shook hands and began their friendship.

* * *

**September 30th, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Port P********é**trolier, **Béjaïa,** Area 22 (Algeria)

"Alright. All units attack!" Orpheus yelled out, interrupting Lucian's thoughts as they began the operation. The trucks opened their containers and from these three came out a total of six knightmares and they all rushed towards the naval ports to destroy any and all Britannian forces while keeping their presence unknown. For if the world found out that the Black Knights still existed, they'd be finished for sure. So they would make it out to be a terrorist attack.

As the six machines dispersed from the trucks, which began their journey to the Soummam Abane Ramdane Airport. While they left the area, Lucian opened fire upon the facility with his machine's assault rifle which was unleashing a rain of fire upon the enemy. The shots pierced a large oil tank, which exploded in a massive fireball, leaving a large trail of smoke to fill the sky. And while Lucian destroyed the exterior of the base, Orpheus took the initiative and entered one of the large warehouses.

Once inside, he could see the numerous knightmares which ranged from the regular _Sutherlands_ to _Portman_ units. There were also weapons and ammunition. And all of this would be left in the fires of revolution. Orpheus clicked a switch on his right throttle and from his machines large right arm came out a long barrel which belonged to his machine's Ultra-Output Electromagnetic Accelerator Cannon. This machine could fire rounds that carried an electronic charge which proved more deadly than any regular cannon. He opened fire upon the ammo tanks first, which went up in a fireball, causing a chain reaction. This domino effect, hit nearby explosive machinery, causing more damage than he had intended. Orpheus continued his barrage and opened fire upon the entire warehouse's stockpiles and knightmares, causing the workers to flee in terror as he destroyed their precious machines.

However, this would end quickly, much to Orpheus' hatred. Because someone had unexpectedly arrived.

From the other end of the warehouse, an explosion shook the wall and in came a crimson and golden knightmare that moved at it's top speed through the ruins to attack the _Byakuen_. This machine wore a cape and it's design looked familiar to Orpheus. He backed out of the building to get in an open space in order to see his enemy in a better way. And once he was in the clear, this legendary machine stood before him. It was a variant of the infamous _Z-01 Lancelot_. This machine, whatever it was, was of the same family which meant that it was powerful. And that meant the pilot had to be skilled, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to gain such a weapon. And this wasn't the only knightmare that arrived on scene.

Up to 2 crimson colored _Sutherlands_ with golden shoulder armor had also appeared. They were equipped with standard knightmare rifles as their weapons. And they were currently fighting against Urabe and Ze who appeared to be able to hold their own against these units. Meanwhile, the _Guren_ and the _Gekka Radiation Type_, were fighting off a new custom model that nobody had ever seen before.

This machine had flown in from the sky above and it landed on the grounds of the port, having transformed from what appeared to be a jet mode into a knightmare mode. This knightmare had a built in floatation system and it's entire frame was custom. It's colors consisted of red, orange, white, gold, and black. This machine landed before the _Guren_ and it reached down to detach it's landspinners and they transformed into what appeared to be two dual bladed spears. With one in each hand, this knightmare was ready for combat.

Kallen was amazed by this machine and it's features, but she knew now was not the time for astonishment. She had to fight the enemy, and defeat them to get one step closer to their goal, which she was still unaware of.

"A new model? Fine. My _Guren_ will defeat you old or new!" Kallen yelled out as she aimed her machine's Radiation Wave Surger at the new knightmare, firing off a blast of scarlet energy. The blast was dodged by the machine and it entered melee combat, by trying to stab the _Guren_ in the chest. However, Kallen was experienced in this form of combat, due to her numerous battles with the _Lancelot_. She brought out her knightmare's Fork Knife and she blocked the initial move. In turn, she returned the attack by grabbing hold of the knightmare's chest, ready to bubble it into an oblivion. However, that didn't happen, when the machine took flight into the sky, forcing the _Guren_ to let go of it's grip. Kallen cursed inwardly as she prepared to fire her machine's slash harken up at the fleeing knightmare. However, before she could fire it into the sky, the _Gekka Radiation Type _came in and pushed the _Guren_ away from it's initial spot. As the two machines moved, a black and red beam hit the spot where Kallen previously was._  
_

"Thanks R.R. But what was that?" Kallen asked as she looked at the source of the blast. Standing on the roof of a warehouse was a _Sutherland_, equipped with a crest for a shield along with what appeared to be a long range sniper weapon. It fired another blast, which Kallen recognized as the same from the Hadron Cannons that the _Gawain_ used.

Kallen dodged this attack on her own as did R.R. and she tried to return the fire with her machine's left arm mounted grenade launcher. The projectile flew into the sky, hitting and exploding just below the _Sutherland_, causing the roof it stood on to crumble. However, it didn't seem fazed as it jumped down off the roof and as it fell onto the ground floor, it fired off a barrage of shots at the two units, causing them to scramble to avoid being hit. Whoever was piloting this _Sutherland_, was an extremely skilled sniper.

Meanwhile, Orpheus was battling against the _Lancelot_ derivative alongside Lucian who seemed to be trying to figure out more about the pilot and the machine than actually defeating them.

"Come on Lucian! Focus!" Orpheus yelled out as he blocked another slash from this machine's MVS blades, which the original _Lancelot_ also had. And from what it looked like, the cape was draped over a sword rack, which carried a total of 12 blades with one being used by the _Lancelot_.

"Alright, sorry. Let's get this over with!" Lucian yelled out as he fired off his assault rifle at the _Lancelot_, which dodged the attack, but only to fall into the slash of the _Byakuen_, which had equipped it's Dual Blade in place of it's Electromagnetic Accelerator Cannon. The _Lancelot_, however, had blocked the blade with it's own, arm mounted Sword Blazer which was what appeared to be a variant of the Blaze Luminous system, except it had a blade coming from the generator with a Balze Luminous shielding around the sword. Apparently the _Lancelot's_ pilot had managed to attach a sword to the arm whilst it was battling Lucian.

"Damn! What's up with this guy? Why does he have so many swords?" Lucian asked as he tried opening fire again on the machine. The _Lancelot_ blocked the bullets with it's Sword Blazer which had the capabilities of the original Blaze Luminous._  
_

"Forget him. We did what we came to do. In the process of battling these guys, we managed to destroy a good portion of the base. They'll be busy restocking for a while. Let's get to the airport." Orpheus said as he began speeding out of the base, with Lucian following suit.

"All units! Mission complete! Retreat to the airport immediately!" Lucian yelled out, causing everyone to cease fighting with their opponents and follow their two leaders.

The _Byakuen_ and the _Guren Mk.I_ lead the way to the airport, with only the _Lancelot_ and the flight capable custom knightmare following suit. They tore up a path of destruction on the freeway as they continued toward the airport. With bullets flying and explosions hitting random vehicles and parts of the surrounding environment, the pursuing units didn't stop as they followed the group of six all the way to their escape route.

"Alright. I see the C-130 up ahead. The ramp is open and it's preparing for takeoff, so get into that plane as quickly as you can! Don't worry about these guys. Just get moving!" Lucian yelled out as he and Orpheus took the rear. The two units turned around and began reversing as they fired upon their pursuers.

However, something happened that nobody had expected that day. Up above in the sky was something that Lucian had seen before, but didn't expect to find in a place like this. Floating above them and gradually getting nearer to them, was a flying fortress. It was the _Caerleon_-_Class Grandberry_. This was the prototype to a new class of floating ships, similar to that of the _Avalon_.

"What the hell is that?" Orpheus asked as he stared up at the newcomer. The flying ship had been colored with a similar red and gold color scheme, just like the knightmares they faced.

"I think I have an idea. But it doesn't matter. We got to get to the plane!" Lucian yelled out as he continued opening fire upon their followers. However, from up above, the bow of this ship, had a large electromagnetic cannon, and with it aimed on them, it opened fire. A the attack hit just behind the _Guren Mk.I_ and the _Byakuen_, causing the two machines to be knocked down.

With their enemies on the ground, the _Lancelot_ and the flying knightmare came in to tae advantage of the situation. However, the two were able to recover quickly enough to dodge their attacks and return fire.

"Dammit! At this rate, we won't make it in time!" Lucian yelled out as he dodged the bullets that came from the flying machine.

"You're right. You will. Get to the plane! Now!" Orpheus yelled as he activated a special feature of his machine. The horn of his _Byakuen_ opened up and it revealed what appeared to be a Gefjun device. And from this device came out rays similar to that of the Gefjun Disturber, effectively disabling all knightmares within it's range. The _Lancelot_ and the flying machine both stopped in their tracks. This also effected the _Byakuen_, leaving Lucian's _Guren_ as the only active unit since he was just out of it's field.

"Get out of here! Go!" Orpheus yelled as he opened his cockpit, to enter close combat with the pilot of the _Lancelot_, which had done the same. The two pilots got onto the ground and ran at each other with their own blades revealed. He had a dagger while the enemy pilot had a long sword.

As they neared one another, they were both ready to finish one another off to complete their missions. And when their blades clashed, something odd happened. A connection between these two occurred. The two orange haired pilots looked at one another in shock as they stared at what appeared to be their gender opposite. They had the same orange hair and eyes. The same colored skin. Hell, even the same moles only located at the edge of different eyes.

It was like staring in a mirror.

"You..." Orpheus muttered.

"It can't be..." said the girl as she looked at him in shock. However, before they could say anything else or fight any more, from up above came down massive winds as a knightmare slowly descended before them. This machine was black, gold, and silver and it had a large blood red cape with golden lining. And to show off it's incredible power, it had two Hadron Cannons for arms. This machine, must have been based off of technology from the _Gawain_ unit.

"Stop quarreling you two OZ's. Your destiny is far too great to end right here against one another. Now, leave this place before your flight leaves you." said the pilot of the machine. Orpheus looked up at the knightmare and he immediately knew the pilot was talking about him. And without a moment's hesitation, he ran off toward his knightmare and reentered his machine and he left the scene, leaving behind the _Lancelot_ and it's companion to face the unknown knightmare.

Whilst he left them in the dust, Orpheus managed to catch up with Lucian and they sped off toward the fleeing cargo plane. It appeared that their companions had already boarded and that it was on the verge of taking flight.

"Come on. We have to get in there!" Lucian yelled out as they neared the ramp. However, he also noticed that the plane had been continuing it's takeoff run, despite having passed the takeoff mark a while ago. Meaning that if the pilot didn't pull up soon, they'd crash into a large fence with numerous lights.

And so they kicked it into overdrive, finally reaching the ramp and entering the cargo plane. And without a moments notice, the pane began to pull up into the sky and leave the scene. And just as it entered the skies above, the ramp barely scraped the fence, leaving behind a scratch and nothing more. They had finally made it out of this place and were en route to India.

"Mission complete. Let's go home." Lucian said with a sigh as they flew off into the distance, leaving behind an orange haired noble who was still astonished that she had seen her twin brother on the battlefield on the other side.

* * *

**October 1st, 2017 a.t.b.**

**Safe Zone, Haldia City, Militarized Zone of India, Chinese Federation**

It has been one day since they had escaped Africa and returned to Haldia City, their only safe place. The entire group had been resting and Orpheus and his group had been staying over whilst they waited for their next assignment. In that time, Lucian had managed to hack into the mainframe of Britannia's secret military projects and in the process he managed to discover who they were fighting against and what their machines were.

And right now, Lucian was having that chat about their enemy in private with Orpheus.

"It seems we were fighting against an Anti-Terrorist Unit called the Glinda Knights. My guess is that they were formed when the Black Rebellion started. Their founder was the 88th Britannian Princess named Marybell mel Britannia. The organization was given the prototype floating ship, the _Grandberry_, a _Caerleon Class_ ship. In addition to this, they have a total of seven knightmare frames, two of them being the custom ones we saw, with the others being _Sutherland_ units. In addition to this they also have a new model coming in soon that is only classified as a heavy assault unit. And that's not all. I also found out the identities of their crew and their pilots." Lucian said as he looked over the files in his hand.

"Well? Who are they?" Orpheus asked, wanting answers about the woman he saw.

"Here. There's their information." Lucian said giving his friend the files as he sat on the couch next to him. Orpheus looked down at the papers and he looked at their pilots. There were three men and two females. Their names were, Leonhardt Steiner, Tink Rockhart, and Johann Swarzer. As for the girls, they were Sokia Scerpa and Oldrin Zevon.

"Oldrin Zevon?" Orpheus asked as he looked at her photograph in shock. She was the pilot of the _Z-01/T Lancelot Grail_, the machine they fought yesterday. Leonhardt Steiner piloted the _RZX-3F7 Bradford_, the flight capable knightmare they fought. The others piloted _RPI-13/G Sutherlands_, but the man named Johann Swarzer, piloted a variant unit named the _RPI-13/S Sutherland Sniper_. Their weaponry and data showed up as well. It seemed Britannia was well on it's way to making more custom units and more powerful ones as well.

"It looks like we've gained a dangerous enemy. They are intent on stopping terrorist movements and crushing rebellions everywhere in Britannia's Empire. But that's not all. I've received contact from special organization called the Wings of Tellyrand. They've notified me of their upcoming assault on the Britannian capital, Pendragon, and they want us to participate as a way of showing that the Black Knights are not dead and that there is still hope in defeating Britannia." Lucian shared, causing Orpheus to think over how such a mission could work out.

If such an assault did happen, there would surely be someone in the capital to repel them. The Royal Guard, the Knights of the Rounds, hell maybe even the Glinda Knights. Or maybe...that man...

"What do you know about the man who piloted that new knightmare? The derivative of the _Gawain_." Orpheus asked, hoping to find out more about this unknown person.

"We've discovered that he is a man called Wizard, the main supporter of Peace Mark. He pilots the _IFX-4DW1 Agravain_, a prototype for a mass production version of the _Gawain_. I don't know why he was there, nor how he knew who you were, but I don't think he's a threat. At least, not right now." Lucian answered as he looked over the files that he had gotten on the masked man. As Orpheus looked over these papers as well, Lucian finally brought up the topic that he wanted to talk about ever since he met up with Orpheus.

"I have a question. I need to know if you are willing to join me. To join the Black Knights." Lucian asked causing Orpheus to look up at his old friend.

"I appreciate the offer, but I can't. I...I promised myself that I would...I would...get revenge on that man. The leader of the group known as Pluton. I'll kill him and all of his supporters. For Euria. I have to." Orpheus said as he revealed the oath he made to himself to get his vengeance against the man who took his one true love away from him.

"I see...well I can help you...because I am going to find the Geass Order and rescue the rest of our unit if they are still trapped their. That's why I need to ask you...where is the Order? Where did you escape from?" Lucian asked seriously, because he needed the information. He needed to find them and not only save his comrades, but get revenge against those who made him and R.R. suffer.

"The Order is in Northern Europe. They are on an island in the Baltic Sea called Gotska Sandon. It's cut off from everywhere in the E.U. If you take a ship from Stockholm due south-east, you can find it. But what does the Order have to do with me?" Orpheus asked as he wondered how going back there could in any way help.

"Because they must have files about you, me, and everyone who's ever escaped. If so, then that means they have files on the people who supposedly killed you. With that data, you can find Pluton and kill the man responsible for Euria's death. So...are you willing to join me to get revenge on those who made us suffer?" Lucian asked as he held out his hand toward his friend to seal the deal.

Orpheus looked down at his palm and thought about it. The satisfaction of getting revenge on those who wronged them. On those who performed experiments on his body and made him and Euria suffer. He looked back at his friend and with a smile shook his hand. "I'll join you. Euria would have wanted it." Orpheus said.

"I know. And we will avenge her and all who have died at their hands. But before we can go to the Order, we have to make a stop at France. I have someone I need to help. After all, promises are promises. And besides, from what she says, there are some interesting things going on in her unit." Lucian said as he thought about the blonde haired girl who helped him, R.R., and Rai escape from Europe.

"What unit?" Orpheus asked as he wondered about who in Europe he could have been referring to.

"The W-0 Unit." Lucian said with a devilish smile.

* * *

**Well that's it! Sorry that it took so long, I've been busy with other projects and such. Anyway, I've managed to enter the Glinda Knights in this which is good, because not only did I want them to be a stronger unit than when they appeared in the manga, but I also wanted a sort of rivalry to be established between the Black Knights and the Glinda Knights. After all, they are the predecessors to the Knights of the Rounds in terms of Knightmares. I also wanted Orpheus and Lucian to have a connection of sorts, like at the end when they were talking about the Glinda Knights and the Geass Order. Lucian seems to only trust those he's known for a long time. Which is why he didn't reveal Geass to Kallen nor talk to anyone like Urabe or Orpheus' group because of distrust. He sort of has trust issues. Anyway, I also added a nice little cliffhanger at the end. For those of you who know who I'm talking about, then congratulations and look forward to what's coming next. For those of you who don't, well, look up the W-0 Unit and you'll find out. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review. I need to know how well this sequel is going. Because if it's as good or better than _Twin Demons_, then I can be fully prepared for the third installment. Thanks and look forward to chapter two!**


End file.
